Ip, Dip, You
by Sophie SNxx
Summary: Sequel to Ip, Dip, Do. Tori and Beck are married but Beck falls in love with Jade again1 Tori finds out! What will happen from there?
1. Proposal  10 years later

**Book two to Ip dip do! Hop you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Torio POV:<strong>

"Mum!" Ashley my 10 year old child shouted.

"Coming!" I yawned.

"No, let me!" Beck smiled.

"Awww thanks," I smiled. Beck walked out of the door then I ran into the toilet and got out a pregnancy test. I did what I had to do I waited for a few minutes until a plus sign came up. "I'm pregnant again," I whispered. I am going to tell Beck soon when I'm ready. "Tori," Beck said

"She just had a nightmare, where are you?" Beck asked.

"I'm in the toilet!" I shouted as I chucked the test behind the toilet.

As if on cue Beck walked in, "Come on lets go back to bed, I have a surprise for you tomorrow," Beck smiled.

"I'm excited, and guess what I have a surprise for you too!" I laughed. I hopped back into bed and after a few minutes I was asleep.

"Mum, mum wake up I'm gonna be late for school!" Ashley shouted as she jumped on our bed.

"Okay, let me get ready," I stretched.

"Where's dad?" I asked.

"I don't know!" Ashley screamed.

"Come on then," I laughed.

**Cat's POV:**

"Hey Tori," I smiled.

"Hey," Tori said.

"I need to tell you something," Tori whispered.

"Tell me!" I screamed. Tori and I are friends know she forgave me for everything!

"Well, I'm planning to tell Beck I'm pregnant today and…" Tori was interrupted by me,

"You're pregnant!" I screamed.

"Yeah," Tori smiled.

"I have a child too," Cat smiled.

"You do!" I smiled.

"No, but I'm planning to have one! But for now I'm just using this doll," I giggled.

"Kay," Tori said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I questioned.

"Nothing I'm just okay with you having a fake child!" I laughed.

Tori's phone started ringing, "Hello babes," Tori said. She was probably talking to Beck.

"Sure I'll be there ASAP," Tori smiled.

"Bye love you," Tori smiled.

"Look Cat I have to go I'm meeting Beck in a few minutes," Tori said.

"Sure, bye." I giggled.

"Bye," Tori smiled.

**Beck's POV:**

Tori walked over to me. "Hey what's up?" Tori smiled.

I got down on one knee, "Tori Vega, will you marry me?" I asked hoping for a 'yes'

"Ahhhhhh, YES YES YES!" Tori screamed. She jumped on me and we both toppled to the ground.

"Now there was something you wanted to tell me what was that?" I asked.

"Errr, I'm pregnant!" Tori screamed.

"Yes, what a happy day!" I smiled.

I took Tori's hand and led her away. I'm 26 and I'm getting married and I will have two children.

'Okay what do you want to do next?" I asked.

"Pick out a wedding dress by myself though it has to be a surprise!" Tori smiled.

"I'll ask Cat to come along!" Tori added on.

"Sure whatever you want Mrs. Oliver," I smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>I will ask for two more reviews to carryon! Hope you did like it!<strong>


	2. Best dress

**Jade's POV:**

"Hey, Robbie you look nice have you been working out?" I asked.

"Yeah, you asked me to," Robbie smiled. Cat told me about Tori's new baby, well, child and I want revenge! I WANT BECK!

"What are you thinking about?" Robbie asked.

"LIFE!" I screamed.

"OKAY!" Robbie shouted.

"Sorry," I said. I swear I'm going to get Beck and I'll do whatever it takes to do so! And Cat said that they were engaged! I am seriously going to break their stupid marriage! I'm going to bump into Beck and flirt making sure he likes me and to always look sexy! I have got a lot to do!

**Tori's POV: **

"Hurry up Cat! I'm so excited!" I smiled.

"I know, but I really like tha..." Cat started but couldn't finish because I interrupted her.

"Later!" I shouted.

"Okay, bye bye unicorn," Cat glumly said.

"This one looks nice!" I smiled as I walked into the shop.

It was a long white dress with a beautiful veil, "Na, how about this one!" Cat smiled as she pointed to a rainbow colored dress with unicorns imprinted in the veil.

"In your dreams!' I shouted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat screamed.

"It means Never!" I laughed.

"Fine, go buy that one," Cat moaned.

"Okay let's go!" I smiled. I called for someone and asked if they could help me with the dress.

"Sure, I know you your famous you're a singer!" the lady smiled.

"I will help you right away!"

"Thanks," I said.

"Go in there and change," the lady ordered. I walked in and tried it on. _Perfect fit!_

I walked out, "How do I look?" I asked.

"Perfect!" the lady smiled.

"And I need a picture of you in that wedding dress, so I can hang it on my famous wall!"

"Sure," I laughed.

"Say, cheese," The lady said.

"Cheese," We said in unisons.

"Thanks!" She giggled.

She led me to the counter, "This dress is $1000!" She smiled.

"Here we go," I said as I took it all out of my purse I would have the money cause I'm a singer.

We walked out of the shop, "Can we buy the unicorn?" Cat asked.

"Yeah, now we can."I smiled.

"Yay!" Cat screamed she's still like a child! We walked in the shop and I covered my face so no one could recognize me. She bought this huge unicorn, "We can go now!" She laughed.

"Yup, let's go!" I smiled.

**Beck's POV:**

'I'm home!" Tori shouted waiting for a response.

"Hey mum," Ashley called.

"Hey sweetie, where's dad?" tori asked.

"Here I am!" I smiled.

"Hello," I smiled as I ran and jumped on top of him and gave him a long kiss.

"Get a room!" Ashley laughed.

"Zip it!" Tori giggled.

"I love that giggle! Remember that?" I smiled.

"Yeah I do, that was our first relationship and that's when you cheated on me!" Tori whispered.

"Well you know I love you know!" I smiled.

"Yeah, you do," Tori sighed.

"Hey!" I smiled as I smacked her lightly.

"Yeah, whatever!" Tori smirked. She ran up the stairs and I ran after her. When I caught her I swung her around.

"I love our family!" Tori laughed.

"I know!" I smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it i will asked for 4 reviews to carry on! Thanks xx<strong>

**Sophiexx**


	3. The day before my wedding

**Beck's POV:**

I woke up with Tori right beside me, "Morning," I yawned.

"Morning," she smiled.

"I'm so excited! We're going to be on television!" Tori smiled.

"Aren't we always? I'm excited about our wedding!" I laughed.

"It's going to be so fun!" Tori giggled.

"Look I have to go! I'm meeting up with Andre!" I smiled.

"Sure go ahead!" Tori giggled. I got dressed and said goodbye to my two girls.

"Bye daddy," Ashley waved.

"Bye sweetie, and chose a beautiful dress!" I smiled.

"Okay, wait do I have to wear a dress?" Ashley asked.

"Of course," Tori said.

"Ahhhh, man!" Ashley moaned. I was on my way to Andre and Cat's house then I bumped into an old friend well not friend more like enemy. "Hey Beck, long time no see!" Jade smiled as she wrapped her arms around me. "Hey," I smiled as I removed her arms. She looked quite hot! No I shouldn't say that I'm getting married. "Bye, I'm really busy…" I was stopped by the feel of Jade's lips on mine. I shouldn't be thinking this but I like the feel of her lips on mine! "Here's my number," Jade smiled.

"Thanks?" I confusingly said.

"You're welcome!" Jade smiled as she kissed me again. _No! Why did I let her do that! Soon I will be_ _craving for those lips! _I thought as I walked to Andre's house.

"Hey Andre," I said as Andre opened the door.

"Hey dude!" Andre said.

"Hey, now let's get drunk!" I shouted.

"Sure," Andre laughed.

A few minutes later we were drunk well I know I was! "Hey man, guess who I like?" I laughed.

"Who?" Andre asked.

"Jade!" I burst out laughing but I stopped when I heard that Andre wasn't laughing.

"For real?" Andre questioned.

"Yeah for real! I kissed her just know!" I laughed.

"What the hell man! You and Tori are getting married tomorrow and you're already kissing some other girl!" Andre shouted.

"Isn't it obvious?" I laughed.

"Get out now!" Andre shouted.

"Dude," I said.

"Go bang Jade!" Andre shouted.

"Good idea!" I said as I ran out the door suddenly realizing what I had just done,

"Shoot!" I screamed. I was really angry really angry! I couldn't help it but I did it anyway!

"Hey Jade I'm coming over, is there anyone with you?" I asked.

"No it's just me!" Jade smiled. I walked over to her house and tried to opening the door with my luck it was open.

"Jade!" I shouted.

"I'm up here!" Jade shouted from her room. I walked up the stairs and saw Jade lying there half naked with just a bra and pants on. I couldn't help it but undress myself. I jumped on her bed and I banged her.

"Mmmm, Oh God Beck!" Jade said. I enjoyed doing it with her because she's rough and she's good with taking the anger out of me. I couldn't tell Tori!

* * *

><p>To carry on i will take 4 reviews.<p> 


	4. Wedding

**Sorry it took so long I was on hoiliday and they didn't have a computer!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's POV:<strong>

"Good morning," I smiled as I kissed Beck.

"Good morning," Beck smiled as he kissed me back.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"8:00am," I said.

"Shoot I have to go!" Beck said as he put all his clothes on. But I won't let him, I ran to him and pressed him on the wall and stared kissing him aggressively. "Not know! Tomorrow!" Beck laughed.

"Okay see you then!" I smiled. I really enjoyed it! Fantastic! Much better than Robbie! Aggressive is just how I like it!

**Tori POV: **

"Where is he?" I screamed. As if on cue he walked in.

"Where the hell have you been?" I shouted.

"Calm down!" Beck laughed.

"No," I said, "We are getting married in a few hours!"

"Later!" I laughed.

"Can I try something out?" Beck asked.

"Sure," I said.

"Kiss me aggressively!" Beck smiled.

"Okay," I smiled

As I leant forward and kissed him aggressively. He started …

"No!" I giggled.

"Fine," Beck laughed.

2 and half hours later I was at Cat's house she had put make – up on me. I looked beautiful! "Thanks!" I smiled.

"No problem!" Cat said. I was in my dress waiting for our car to arrive. 15 minutes later our car arrived.

"Quick!" Cat laughed. She was wearing a rainbow and unicorn dress! She is obsessed with these kinds of things! She's weird. Like really weird! As soon as we got to the Church I told them I was ready.

My dad held my hand and led me in. When we walked in everyone stood up. They were all smiling at me and staring at my dress. Mr. Oliver smiled then winked. But Andre wasn't staring at me he was staring at Beck and shaking his head. Weird! I wonder if Cat did that to him! "You look beautiful!" Beck smiled.

"Thanks," I smile. We sang some unfamiliar songs. But then one of my favorite songs came on. Finally falling.

"Do you Beckett Oliver take Victoria Vega to be your lawfully wedded wife to love until death do you part?" the priest asked.

"I do," Beck smiled.

"Do you Victoria Vega take Beckett Oliver to be your lawfully wedded husband until death do you part?" the priest questioned.

"I do," I smiled.

"You may kiss the bride!" The priest smiled.

"Aggressively!" Beck whispered. So I kissed him as hard as I could. He picked me up Bridal style and carried on kissing me. This is the best life ever!

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it?<strong>**Do you like it? I will ask for 5 reviews t carry on. Thanks to the people who wrote kind reveiws!**


	5. A week after my wedding

** Super sorry it took this long! Been so busy with my school production. Thank you livvylovesyou for the advise. And i know i am a rubish writer but please don't write mean reviews cause i get so annoyed! So anyway here it is the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Beck's POV:<strong>

"Tori! I won't be home at three I'm doing extra hours!" I shouted.

"See you later don't forget to say bye to Ashley!" Tori screamed down the stars. I turned round to face Ashley. "Your gonna be late!" I whispered into Ashley's ear.

"Shhh dad I'm speaking to Mikayla!" Ashley said. "yeah I know he's so hot!" She smiled.

"Boys!" I smiled to myself. I worked until three then made my way to Jade's house. I feel for her! It's just because she's not boring! When I got there I tried to open the door but it was locked. I peeked through the window surprised to see Robbie there. "Were through! I never loved you! And I never thought you were hot! Who would love someone like you?" Jade hissed.

"I'm out! I can easily find another girl!" Robbie said clearly hurt by Jade's words.

"Good luck with that!" I laughed to myself. I quickly hid in a bush so Robbie couldn't see me. As soon as he walked out I entered the house. Picked up Jade and carried her up the stairs. I leaned her on the wall and stared kissing her. Then I started removing her clothes. I started kissing her neck then made my way to her bed. She got on top of me and removed my shirt and trousers. "Mmmm," Jade mumbled.

"Don't tell Tori!" I whispered through our kiss.

"Of course I won't!" Jade smiled. Then I kissed her again and got on top of her, "Oh Beck," Jade said through our kiss. She kissed my neck then found my lips and started kissing them her tongue finding mine. She wrapped her legs around mine and I brang her close to my body. Hoping to hold that position for as long as possible.

The next morning I woke up with no Jade! I found a piece of paper on the table and wrote,

_Dear jade,_

_Be back in an hour or more._

_Love Beck._

I placed the paper on the table and walked out the house.

**Tori's POV:**

What was taking him so long! He said by 3:00 NOT the next morning! The door swung open. "It's about time!" I screamed. "Calm down Tor!" Beck smiled. "Calm down? Calm down? You said by three! Not 10 in the morning!" I shouted. "You better watch yourself!" I gave him a quick death glare then swung round and walked up the stairs. Then swung back round to find Beck's arms open. I smiled a smile not quite reaching my eyes. I opened my arms and walked over to him. My big smile fading into yet another death glare. "WHAT?" Beck questioned.

"Your fault shouldn't have come back at 10 in the morning!" I smiled a fake smile. "Wow! You really tricked me!" Beck laughed. "That's what Hollywood Arts was for!" I said as I picked up my bag and left the house.

**Ashley's POV:**

He is so cute! I said as I stared into James deep brown eyes. "Ash, Ashley, Heloooo?" my best friend, Catherine said as she waved her hands in front of my face. "Heh, what did you say?" I said as I turned to face her. "You like him, don't you?" She smiled. "Ummm. Nooo! Well… Maybe just a little." I hesitated. "Talk to him!" She encouraged. "No, I am NOT going to do that!" I said. "Dooo it!" She smiled as she pushed me towards him. "Heyy," I hesitantly smiled. "Sup'" he said. "Your sooo cute!" I thought then suddenly realised I said it out loud. "Habit of my mum's!" I gulped. "Thanks, you are too! And you're Ashley Oliver, right?" He smiled. "Thanks, and yup I'm Ashley Oliver!" I smiled. "Your mum is so cool!" He smiled. "Yeah, I guess so!" I giggled. "So I guess I'll see you sometime soon!" He laughed.  
>"Yeah, I guess so!" I smiled. I walked back to Catherine and mimed 'yes'. We both burst out laughing.<br>"Told you!" She smiled.  
>"Thanks so much you're the best friend ever!" I laughed.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Can i have 2 reviews to carry on please. Thank you to all the kind reviwers out there!<strong>


	6. Cheating AGAIN!

**Sorry it took so long. Had a problem with the computer. Soz!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tori's POV:<strong>

I parked my car outside my old school Hollywood Arts. I walked through the gates having to sign hundreds of autographs. "Sikowits!" Tori screamed as she ran over to him and gave him a huge hug.  
>"It's so good to see you Tori! You look… ehh," He smiled and looked me up and down. I was wearing a tight white shirt and skinny jeans. "Thank – you?" Tori laughed. "You look ehh too!" He was wearing a baggy jumper and jeans. With a scarf. "Gotta go, bye!" He smiled. Then picked up a red ball and threw it at a child, "Gottcha!" He said as he walked to his class. I crowd of children rand up to me, "It's Victoria Oliver!" I child shouted.<br>"Your husband is hot!" The same kid shouted.  
>"He is isn't he!" I laughed.<br>"Can I have your autograph? And a picture!" Someone shouted. Then came a wave of, 'me too!' I signed as many pictures as I could. A boy came up to me. He looked a lot like Beck! "Sup'" He smiled.  
>"YOU remind me of my husband!" I smiled. As I ruffled with his hair.<br>"Mum!" Ashley screamed as she ran over to me and gave me a big hug.  
>"How was school?" I asked.<br>"Usual," She smiled.  
>"Can I go to Catherine's house?" She asked.<br>"Sure!" I laughed.  
>"See you later. Have fun!" I smiled. Then I walked out of the school and hoped in my car. I drove home then felt bored. I opened my car door again and got inside. I drove over to Beck's work and parked across the street. I got out and walked through the huge door. "Hey, what time does Beckett Oliver finish today?" I asked with a smile.<br>"3.00," The receptionist said.  
>"You're mistaken he does extra hours!" I smiled. A smile that not quite reached my eyes.<br>"Well according to my computer it says he finishes at 3." He said.  
>I turned around and made my way to my car (Stupid annoying person!) I moaned. I waited for 10 minutes then Beck walked out I ducked my head down and so he couldn't see me. I lifted my and to find a figure standing in front of me, "Tori, hun. What are you doing here?" He asked.<br>"I am… err… playing…err hide and…erm… seek," I smiled a fake smile.  
>"Sure whatever," He chuckled and turned on his heel.<br>"You have a lot of explaining to do!" I whispered to myself. I followed him to this unfamiliar house. He got out of his car and saw mine. "Damn!" I whispered.  
>"Are you stalking me?" he asked.<br>"No, I'm looking for someone," I smiled. I got out of the car took Beck's phone and searched through his messages. He was running after me. He was very fast! "Give it to me tor!" he shouted.  
>"No! Number 15," I said. I gave him back his phone and searched for the door number. There it was, Number 15. I ran to the door, "Tori don't go there!" he shouted as he ran over to her. She knocked so it was just Beck in view. "Beck baby!" A girl said. That voice seemed familiar. Very Very familiar. Jade! I jumped up. "How could you?" I whispered as I backed up!<br>"Tori," Beck said as he reached for me but dodged him.  
>"Come on' Tor!" Beck said as he grabbed hold of my arms. My eyes started to water.<br>"How…how could you?" I screamed. "You're cheating on me?"  
>"Tori please let me explain," Beck said. "I was drunk I -"<br>I cut him off," You're not drunk right now," I said. "Tell me Beck did you enjoy her company?" "Cause Beck you can stay with her for all I care!" "Cause we're done. Were through!" I screamed.  
>"You don't know what you're sa-"<br>I cut him off again, "I definitely know what I'm saying !" I said. I turned around and started walking away, "And one more thing," I said as I took out divorce papers, "I've been planning this for a long time." I smiled. "I've signed it now it's your turn." He ripped it i acted shocked. But slowly bought out 1 more, "I have loads no point ripping it!" I gave it to him and left. Tears streaming down my face, "Goodbye!" I smiled that didn't reach my eyes. With that I drove off.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! So sad! Tori broke up with Beck :-( Can i have 5 reviews to carry on! Please. :-) <strong>


	7. Goodbye America

**It took so long! Hope you readers like it!**

**Sophie xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Beck's POV:<strong>

I stood there in shock. She broke up with me! "It's okay," Jade smiled as she rested her hand on my shoulder. I moved forward, "Okay! Okay? You've got to be kiddin' me!" I shouted.  
>"I gotta go," I said as I walked over to my car and got in. I drove off. Unfortunately for me there was traffic, "Really? You have to choose this time of day!" I screamed.<p>

**Tori's POV: **

I stormed into the house and screamed my head at the top off my voice. I knocked everything off of my table. I ran up the stairs and grabbed my Louis Vuitton luggage. I grabbed my clothes out of my closet and stuffed them into my luggage. I pulled of my rings off my finger and placed it on a table. I found a pen and paper then wrote,

Dear stinking cheater,

I can't believe what a stupid man I married.

It's like do I have mental problems?

I realize you are not my soul mate.

There is someone out there. I know there is.

To me you mean nothing to me.

So I'm going.

I can only rely on two people my best friends.

From Tori VEGA.

I placed the letter on the table where my rings were. "Goodbye," I said as picked up my suite case and walked out the house. Next destination, Cat's house. I got in the car and drove off.

I got out of the car and knocked on Cat's door. She opened it straight away. "Hey Tor, what's up?" She asked. I ran in and sobbed. "I broke up with him," I sobbed.  
>"Why?" She asked.<br>"He cheated on me!" I cried. "with…"  
>"With who Tor?" She said. "With a unicorn?"<br>"Cat, unicorns…never mind." I said. "With Jade, Cat."  
>"You mean Jade Hollywood Arts?" She asked.<br>"Yeah, with Jade. Like remember when he cheated on all of us, me, you and Jade." I said.  
>"Oh yeah, that's how I ended up with Andre," She smiled. "Andre!"<br>"Yeah?" Andre shouted.  
>"Come down, Tori's here!" Cat shouted back.<br>"Coming," Andre said, "hey Tor how – you look a mess!"  
>"Beck cheated on her!" Cat explained.<br>"Thought so," Andre sighed.  
>"Anyway guys I'm going to move to London, here's my address." I smiled as I handed over a piece of paper.<br>"Bye Cat," I smiled as I hugged her tightly, "You've been the best friend ever!" I said.  
>"Bye Andre," I said as I pulled him into a hug. "Thank – you for making my best friend happy!"<br>"And don't give any information to Beck!" I said.  
>"Wait Tor! I'm pregnant!" Cat said. My mouth dropped.<br>"Well, congratulations. I'm sad I won't be here to see your child," I smiled.  
>"And Tori, I'm gonna really miss you!" Cat smiled tears running down her face.<p>

**Beck's POV: **

I finally got to our house. Tori's car was gone. I ran into the house it was a mess! Then I ran up the stairs. I opened our bedroom door. Then I opened her cupboard her clothes were gone! "Tori!" I screamed. I ran down the stairs and saw something I walked closer to it. It was her rings! And under that was a letter! I read out, " Dear stinking cheater, I can't believe what a stupid man I married. It's like do I have mental problems? I realize you are not my soul mate. There is someone out there. I know there is. To me you mean nothing to me. So I'm going. I can only rely on two people my best friends. From Tori VEGA." I read out, "VEGA!" I shouted. I ran out and got in my car. I drove to cat's house. I got out of my car and knocked on the door. "Tori, I thought you – oh right it's you, the cheater." Cat said.  
>"What's this?" I asked as I picked up a piece of paper.<br>"Oh that's Tori's new add-" Cat gasped as she brang her hands to her mouth.  
>"Thanks," He said as he ran out the house. I got in the car and drove off to the airport.<p>

**Tori's POV:**

I got out of my car and walked through the airport doors. I ran with my suitcase to the counter. "Here's my ticket and my suitcase," I said. The guy took it in. And I started walking when I heard my name, "Tori, stop!"  
>"What do you want Beck?" I asked.<br>"To say goodbye," he smiled.  
>"I only need goodbyes from the people I love!"<br>"But Tori!"  
>"I gonna miss my flight!" I started to run faster and faster. I turned round to find Beck chasing me. Boy was he fast! I ran in front of me and suddenly stopped. I fell on top of him my lips meeting his. I quickly got up and ran. I got onto the plane and relaxed.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Boooo! I want Beck and Tori! Well at least they shared a kiss! When i'm older i wanna star on Victorious! :{) Whoooo! Mustaches rock! Can i have 7 reviews before i carry on! (Alot! I know!)<strong>


	8. Meeting new friends

** Hope you guys like it! It's one of my longest chapters!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tori's POV:<strong>

I slipped on my hoodie and glasses. I can't believe I was actually doing this! Tears rolled down my face. I hurriedly wiped them away as a man sat next to me. He was cheerful. Too cheerful. "Hey," He smiled.  
>"Hi," I smiled a fake one.<br>"Soooo are you on holiday, or are you…"  
>"Oh, I'm moving here. Boy troubles at home," I said with a blank face. "What's your name?"<br>"My name is Douge, and what's yours?"  
>"Urgg, my name yes my name, well my name is ummm," I hesitated. Douge had a very confused face, "my name is... my name is oh here I got it, my name is Victoria Blossom,"<br>"I don't believe you!" Douge smiled.  
>"Oh," I said playfully, "So you think I'm lying!"<br>"Well, yeah I do!" He laughed. Withought noticing he pulled off my hood and glasses, "It's you Tori," I placed my hand to his mouth, "Oivelr!" He shouted through my hands.  
>"Zip it Douge!" I whispered. "now give my back my glasses!" He started to hand them to me but sudden snatched his hand away. "Douge I mean it give it back and by the way it's Vega not Oliver!" I whispered harshly.<br>"So, you got a divorce." He said lowering his hand.  
>"Yep, he cheated on me! Just like in high school," I sighed.<br>"So he cheated on you twice!"  
>"Not just on me, but on two girls. He was seeing all three of us at the same time."<br>"Then why'd you go back to him?"  
>"Boy do you have a lot of questions! And the only reason we got back together was because I still had a small thing for him. I felt like I needed him. But when I found out he was seeing Jade one of the girl he cheated on before. I was heartbroken!" I said starting to cry.<br>"That stupid boy!" he said as he pulled me into his embrace.  
>"Do you wanna meet my bro?"<br>"Umm, sure I'd love too!" I smiled wiping my tears away.

**12 hours later**

**Douge's POV:**

"Tori, Tori wake up were here!" I said as I shook Tori awake. She quickly sat up.  
>"Oh were here!" She smiled as she put up her hood and placed the sunglasses on her face. I pulled her up got her bag and dragged her out of the plane. But then we got stopped by security, "Excuse me I need to see your face," The guy said.<br>"Sure," Tori said as she pulled down her hood and took off her sunglasses and handed it to the man.  
>"You're Victoria Oli -" Tori cut him off;<br>"it's Vega we had a divorce!" She said as she walked out the plane.  
>"You forgot your glasses." The guy said but was too late because Tori was out of sight.<br>I grabbed her stuff and ran to find her, "Tori, Tori!" I shouted. "Your stuff," I said as I handed her, her glasses.  
>"Thanks," she smiled as she put them on her face. We both walked out to find my brother. She doesn't know what he looks like and she doesn't know I'm setting her up with him. Clever aren't I? "Hey Douge!" my brother called.<br>"Hey bro," I shouted as I took Tori's hand and pulled her with me.  
>"Who's this Douge?" He whispered.<br>"Tori this is Damon, Damon this is Tori," I said.  
>"Nice too meet you Tori…?" Damon started.<br>"Vega!" She smiled.  
>"Isn't it -"<br>"No we weren't right for each other, well we kinda were but he cheated on me so you know,"  
>Oh, well I'm Damon Davidson," he smiled.<br>"Come on you two you have the rest of your life to talk to each other!" I laughed.  
>Damon grabbed me by the arm and pulled me away. "Are you setting me up?" he asked.<br>"Maybe!" I smiled. We walked back to Tori who was now on the phone.  
>"Don't you dare come find me! I swear if you do I will call the police!" She said through the phone.<p>

"You know what you did! You broke my heart, and you will probably do it again!"

"Whatever Beck!" Beck it's Beck. I quickly snatched the phone away from Tori.  
>"Give it to me Douge!" Tori shouted.<br>"This is Beck right?" I said  
><em>"Yeah, this is him!"<em> Beck said.  
>"You mean person! You broke her heart you have no reason to taken her back!" I shouted. Tori snatched it out of hand but let me listen. <em>"Tori who was that? Are you already seeing someone or were together during our relationship?"<em>  
>"No Beck I wouldn't do such a thing! I loved you then! And I hoped you loved me too! And by the way why would you care I'm not your wife anymore!" Tori screamed and hung up.<br>"You'll be okay Tor, I promise!" I smiled.  
>"Thanks, you're the best friend ever!" Tori laughed. And we walked out the airport.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! and do you want Beck and Tori too get back together towards the end? Anyway can i have 4 reviews to carry on or if you want more! :{)<strong>


	9. Father and Daughter

** Sorry it took so long! I was in Egypt!**

**A Father and daughter chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Beck's POV: 12 hours eairlier<strong>

I was in the middle of a busy airport. I slowly walked out my head hanging. "Why?" I whispered.  
>"Why did I abandon her?" I sighed, "Why did I choose Jade over Tori? How stupid am I?" I lifted my head, "Ashley," Shoot Ashley. She wasn't at school or at home not even at Cat's so she probably at a friend's house probably Catherine's. I got in my car to pick her up.<p>

As soon as I got there I ran out of my car and knocked on the door. Her mum answered, "Hello, are you here to pick up Ashley?" Mrs. Nuqui asked.  
>"Yeah," I smiled.<br>"Ashley! Your dad's here to pick you up!"  
>"Coming!" Ashley shouted. She ran down the stairs with Catherine following behind.<br>"Where's mum?" She asked.  
>"I'll tell you later," I sighed.<br>"Bye Cath!" Ashley waved.  
>"Bye Ash," Cat smiled. They closed the door.<br>"So where IS mum?" she asked.  
>"I'll tell you in the car," I said attempting to put a smile on my face. We got in the car.<br>"So…" She said.  
>"Well, she's gone," I said.<br>"She's dead!" Ashley cried bursting into tears.  
>"No she's not dead! She's in London!" I said almost in tears myself.<br>"Why?"  
>"Were getting a divorce!"<br>"Why?" She sobbed.  
>"She said I'm not her soul mate!"<br>"That's it?"  
>"No and some other reasons too," I sobbed. I drove off. Nearly crashed but still survived. This is going to be a long boring life! We drove in silence. Ashley broke the silence, "Do you think she's gonna take you back?"<br>"Probably not," I sighed.  
>"Can't you keep your hopes up?"<br>"I try too, but I can't!"  
>"But how would you know that dad?"<br>"I don't know that but you heard what I told! She said she wasn't my soul mate!" I said.  
>"She wasn't thinking right!" She said.<br>"She made up her mind Ash!"  
>"What other thing did you do to make her go to London?"<br>"You're too young to know,"  
>"<strong>I <strong>think I'm old enough,"  
>"You're not Ashley!"<br>"So, did you cheat on her did you offend her did you humiliate her, tell me dad what did you do?"  
>"Don't push it!"<br>"So it is one of them," She said. I parked the car outside our house.  
>"I told you, you weren't old enough!"<br>"Just tell me dad!"  
>"NO!" I shouted then slapped her.<br>"Dad!"  
>"Hun I'm so sorry!"<br>"Mum would never do that to me!" She cried and then ran into the house. I hurriedly got out the car and ran after her. "Ashley! I'm so sorry! I was just worked up! I miss her Ashley. You're the only one I have left!" "Please! Ashley," I ran to her room, "Ashley, are you in there?"  
>"Go away dad!"<br>"Ashley please!"  
>"I wanna go to London!"<br>"No you're not going!"  
>"If I'm not going, I'm not speaking!"<br>"I promise I'll treat you better!"  
>"It's not that dad it's just the fact that I now know why mum left by myself. It's the fact that I you can't tell me things that you can't trust me dad!"<br>"You know I trust you!"  
>"And I want to comfort mum after all she went through! Tell me dad did you have fun with the girl was she helpful wasn't mum enough for you? Or were you so selfish, you wanted more?"<br>"Ashley let me in!" She opened the door I walked in and hugged her. We both burst into tears, "Try your best to get her back dad! Please,"  
>"I will try, but promise me if I don't get her back we will carry on as normal,"<br>"I promise dad, I promise," She said.

* * *

><p><strong>Did ya like? If you did please reveiw! Can i have 10 reveiws to carry on! Thank - you! <strong>


	10. New home

**Hey guys so sorry i haven't updated so soon cause of my homework. Well, i hope this will make it up to you but it won't be as good as last time.**

**Tori's POV:**

We walked to Damon's car. He was sooo hot! His eyes were the darkest shade of brown and his figure was perfect! A bit like Beck's. I kinda miss – Snap out of it Tori! He's a jerk. "Nice car!" I smiled.  
>"Thanks," Damon smiled his perfect smile. He opened the back door for me, "Thank-you!"<br>"You're very welcome,"  
>"Okay, enough with the flirtatious comments but I'm dying to see my home!" He laughed.<br>"Can this life get any easier?" I whispered to myself.  
>"Actually it can if you just marry a man have children start an acting career! And a whole load of other stuff!" Douge smiled. I burst out laughing.<br>"You have extra good hearing!"  
>"I know!"<br>We both got in the car, me at the back Damon driving and Douge in the passenger seat. "Can you drive?" Damon asked.  
>"Yeah I do it all the time!"<br>"What's your number?"  
>"It's an American one, but I'm getting a new phone and phone number,"<br>"Okay cool!"  
>"Yeah, Damon you can't call her yet!" Douge laughed.<br>"Neither can you, so ha!" Damon laughed.  
>"Awww that's not fair," Douge sulked.<br>"I'll give it to you first Douge,"I smiled.  
>"Awww thanks," the car stopped.<br>"Your stop Douge," Damon smiled.  
>"Okay and Tori do you wanna go to my welcome back party, you have to dress up as a famous person. But obviously you don't have to," he smiled.<br>"Ohhh that sounds good." I said.  
>"Well then see you there and you have to dress up real nice,"<br>"Sure,"  
>"See you tonight," he winked then walked away.<br>"Can I sit there?" I asked pointing to the passenger seat.  
>"Yeah,"<br>"So are you going?"  
>"Course I am,"<br>"Who you going as?"  
>"It's a surprise!" He smiled then drove off.<br>"Sing me a song,"  
>"Okay which one?"<br>"Umm, well my favorite one is Beggin on your knees,"  
>"Well okay, my ex deserves this song!" I smiled then started singing.<br>"You're like my personal radio," he laughed.  
>"Thanks," I smiled.<br>"So where do you live?"  
>"I live in a flat,"<br>"Where?"  
>"Umm, Worlds End Estate,"<br>"Why didn't you get a house."  
>"Well, I wanted to try something different,"<br>"But my old flat had food on the walls,"  
>"That was properly your fault and if I had food on my walls I could scrape it off I have a lot of practice!"<br>"Yeah I did have a lot of parties in my flat. Do you want me to help you buy and rearrange your new home?"  
>"If I wasn't pregnant No, but since I am then yes,"<br>"You're pregnant?"  
>"Yeah with my husb – I mean ex-husband,"<br>"Oh, okay, do you miss him?"  
>"No," I sighed "Cause he cheated on me,"<br>"Oh, well I'm sorry for asking,"  
>"Don't worry, you didn't know." I smiled.<br>"Well were here." He pulled over.  
>"Cool," I said as I got out of the car. I heard the other door close.<br>"You ready for your new home?"  
>"Yeah, totally." We walked through the gate and people were staring at me.<br>"I forgot to put my glasses and hoodie on!" I whispered slapping my head.  
>"Oh my gosh it's Tori Oliver!" someone said.<br>"VEGA!" I screamed. Then everyone turned around in the corner of my eye I thought I saw Damon jump back. I giggled to myself. I walked into the reception. "Hello, I'm Victoria Vega." I smiled.  
>"I thought it was -" the man started.<br>"No it's Vega we got divorced!" I almost screamed.  
>"Tori, look at me." I turned around and looked straight into those big beautiful brown eyes.<br>"Calm down," he smiled a crooked smile one that reminded me of Beck's. I turned around trying to hold back the tears. Thinking of him reminded me of Cat, Andre and my other friends. A tear rolled down my face. "Tori?"  
>"Are you okay?" Damon asked me.<br>"Yeah, I'm fine," But unfortunately for me my voice broke. I felt his hand on my shoulder.  
>"No you're not, what's wrong?"<br>"Your smile reminds me of his, but not that I miss him or anything it just reminds me of my home."  
>"Tori this is your home."<br>"My NEW home I miss my OLD home." I said bursting into tears. He pulled me into a tight hug.  
>"I got your shirt wet," I managed to choke out.<br>"It will dry," He said. "Now let's got those keys,"  
>"Oh yeah the keys."<br>"Can we have the keys for Tori VEGA." Damon said exaggerating the Vega part.  
>"Yeah it's right here." The man said staring at me like I was crazy.<br>"I'm not crazy, I'm just sad." I smiled trying to be kind. I walked out the door with Damon following shortly behind. I walked to the door opened it then walked up the stairs. To my door I pushed the key in and twisted it then slowly opened it. I looked around it was quite good. I walked in Actually it was awesome!

**hope you liked it! Can i have 5 reveiws to carry on please.**


	11. The Party

**Hope you like it! I didn't get enough reviews before but i wanted to update! So here it is! Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Damon's POV:<strong>

"Well, do you like?" I asked.  
>"Like…?" She scoffed<br>"If you don't like it-" I started.  
>"I LOVE it!" She squealed.<br>"That's good are you gonna move anything around?"  
>"No I like it the way it is,"<br>"Do you want me to help you unpack?"  
>"Sure," She walked outside and brought in her suitcase.<br>"Here let me take it,"  
>"Thanks," we walked through her bedroom door.<br>"This is cool." She smiled.  
>~<strong>2 hours later~<strong>

"Finally were done." Tori smiled.  
>"Yeah it's now," I checked my watch, "5'oclock 2 more hours until party! I'm gonna go get ready."<br>"Kk see you tonight! Give Douge my address and ask him if he can pick me up!"  
>"Bye." I walked out time to get ready who am I gonna be? I know I'm going to be Robert Pattinson. (Didn't know who else I could have done!) I got in my car and made my way to Westfield. It's not very manlike to go shopping but I don't have any clothes similar to his. I also need to dye my hair light brown but I'm gonna die it back to black after the party. I parked my car in the Westfield parking lot. So first I'm gonna go to go to the shop Top man. (Only shop I could think of.) Then I'm going to go to the hairdressers.<p>

**~ 1 hours later~**

I walked out of Westfield towards the parking lot with my now light brown hair, a blazer in one bag and a black shirt in the other bag. I have 1 more hours until the party. Got to get back home quick! I found my car and got in. It took me half an hour to get home that leaves me a half hour left to get ready. I hurriedly got out of my car and ran to my door and opened it. Got to get ready! I ran up the stairs and into my bedroom and got dressed fixed my hair. Then walked down the stairs to watch T.V for 30 minutes.

**Tori's POV: **

I got the perfect dress for this occasion. My pretty gold dress with frills.(Picture on profile.) I walked into the bathroom and slipped on some makeup. Urgg I have 30 minutes to get ready Douge would be here any minute now. As if on cue the door bell rang. "Coming!" I shouted. I walked to the door and opened it standing outside was Douge. "Who are you supposed to be?"

"No one."  
>" Why?"<br>"Because it's my party and I don't have to dress up."  
>"Oh okay,"<br>"Where's your clothes."  
>"Haven't got dressed yet."<p>

"Oh well then I'll leave you to it."  
>"Thanks," I ran to my room and slipped on my dress. I walked out slowly looking for Douge.<p>

"Wow you look awesome!" he smiled as he gave me a huge hug.  
>"Thanks again."<br>"So you ready to go then?"  
>"Yep," we walked out and got in the car.<br>"So you excited?"

"Yeah."  
>"Good," 10 minutes later we arrived. It looked like a hall with lots of people. I got out the car and walked towards them. "Great costume! You look just like Tori Oliver!"<br>"Vega!" I snapped.  
>"How would you know that?"<p>

"Because I am Tori," I smiled.  
>"Oh my gosh you are!"<br>"Yeah it's me!" Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to see Damon standing in front of me. "Be-Damon!"  
>"Hey!"<br>"I mean Robert Pattinson." I laughed.  
>"Correct."<br>"I like your hair!"  
>"Changing it back soon,"<br>"Cool,"  
>"Tori!Tori!Tori!" People started chanting. "Sing!Sing!Sing!"<br>"Alright!" I smiled as I walked inside and got on the stage.  
>"What song?"<br>"BFB!"  
>"Okay."<p>

"_I call you up when I know he's at home.  
>I jump out of my skin when he picks up the phone.<br>Why can I tell if he's looking at me?  
>Should I give him a smile?<br>Should I get up and leave?  
>I know it's strange, I don't what I'm thinking<br>But is it wrong if I see him this weekend?  
>I really hope I can get him alone.<br>I just don't, don't want her to know._

[Chorus]  
>Yeeeeaaah<br>My best friend's brother is the one for me!  
>Yeeeeaaah<br>A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3!  
>I don't want to, but I want to,<br>Cause I just can't get you out of my mind!  
>Yeeeeaaah<br>My best friend's brother is the one for me!  
>BFB! BFB!<br>My best friend's brother. My best friend's brother.

I kinda think that I might be his type.  
>Because when you're not around, he's not acting too shy.<br>Sometimes I feel like he might make a move.  
>Is this all in my head?<br>I don't know what to do.  
>I know it's strange, I don't know what he's thinking.<br>But is it wrong if I see him this weekend?  
>I really hope I can get him alone.<br>I just don't, don't want her to know.

[Chorus]  
>Yeeeeaaah<br>My best friend's brother is the one for me!  
>Yeeeeaaah<br>A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3.  
>I don't want to, but I want to,<br>Cause I just can't get you out of my mind and  
>Yeeeeaaah<br>My best friend's brother is the one for me!  
>BFB! BFB!<br>My best friend's brother. My best friend's brother.  
>BFB! BFB!<br>My best friend's brother. My best friend's brother.

Cause he's such a dream.  
>Yeah<br>And you know what I mean,  
>If you weren't related.<p>

[Chorus]  
>Yeeeeaaah<br>My best friend's brother is the one for me!  
>Yeeeeaaah<br>A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3.  
>I don't want to, but I want to!<br>Cause I just can't get you out of mind and  
>Yeeeeaaah<br>My best friend's brother is the one for me!  
>BFB! BFB!<br>My best friend's brother. My best friend's brother.  
>BFB! BFB!<br>My best friend's brother. My best friend's brother"

I finished the song with a smile on my face. It was really stuffy in here. I made my way through the crowd towards Damon. "That was really good!"  
>"Thanks."<br>"So whose your best friend and whose his brother?"  
>"It was a small crush I had when I was a teen."<br>"That's nice," Slow music came on. "Would you like to dance?"  
>"Yeah sure." We walked to the dance floor.<br>"So do you miss him?"  
>"No, I don't but I miss my 10 year old daughter."<br>"Why'd you leave her?"  
>"I thought he could have her and I could have the new one." I smiled. A new song came on. I knew this one pretty well. Finally Falling. I hate this song it reminds me of Beck. I stared to fell dizzy my legs were going num. "Tori!" Then my world went black…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like? Can i please please have 3 reveiws thats it please!<strong>


	12. Am I in love, AGAIN?

**It may be a bit rushed but be kind! Hope you like a bit of Dori!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tori's POV:<br>**I woke up to find myself in my new home. I yawned and got up. I walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Why was I still dressed in my dress? I walked back to my room. I looked around and something caught my eye. Gosh who was that? Someone was sleeping on my floor I walked towards him. I tapped him on the shoulder he suddenly jumped up. "What happened?" he said.  
>"Nothing, you scared me!"<br>"I scared you? You mean you scared me!"  
>"Oh, sorry,"<br>"That's fine!"  
>"So, why were you sleeping in my flat?"<br>"You fainted last night."  
>"Wow, I've never fainted before,"<br>"Can you remember why you fainted?"  
>"Yeah, ummm I think so. The song the one we danced to, what were the lines."<br>"Urm, suddenly my choice is clear-"  
>"Yeah it was because of this song,"<br>"Why don't you like it?"  
>"Because I sang it in High school with my ex-husband."<br>"I'm sorry for asking,"  
>"You just want to know more about me,"<br>"I'll try not to ask anymore,"  
>"You could ask, I won't mind."<br>"Thanks,"  
>"I'm just gonna get changed into something else, I like your hair."<br>"I'm going to die it back today,"  
>"Ohhh, fun!" I walked to my closet and got some clothes out, "See you in a minute," I said whilst entering the bathroom. I stared getting dressed and slipping on some clothes. When I heard Damon speaking, "No I'll see you later, bye love you." He finished. I really liked him I never knew he had a girlfriend. I put on the rest of my clothes. I walked out of the door, "Hey," I smiled.<br>"Hey," I started to walk towards him.  
>"So yesterday we danced?" I asked<br>"Yep," he sat next to me our shoulders touching.  
>"Was there like any alcohol?"<br>"Yeah,"  
>"I didn't have any right?"<br>"No," With every sentence our faces became closer a little bit of space between us. He moved in closer so our lips touched he wrapped his hands around my waist and kissed me hungrily. This felt good but so wrong at the same time. "What's wrong?"  
>"I can't do this,"<br>"Why not?"  
>"Because I don't want you to cheat,"<br>"I won't cheat when I'm with you,"  
>"But you've got a girlfriend,"<br>"No I don't,"  
>"You do I heard you speaking to her on the phone,"<br>"That was my mum I haven't seen her in ages and she wants me to visit,"  
>"Prove it,"<br>"Okay," He got his phone out and went to his resents then showed me.  
>"Oh, sorry."<br>"That's fine,"  
>"Okay," I smiled then wrapped my arms around him and kissed him. I got on top of him and let him kiss me aggressively. I broke the kiss, "What now?"<br>"Maybe we should go dye your hair back and get me a phone,"  
>"Good idea," We got up and made our way out the door, life can be easy at times but hard at other times.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Please reveiw! i will carry on whenever i can this time but if you don't reveiw i will not carry on!<strong>


	13. Phone calls

**This may be sad, for me it is but for you maybe not, so here it is the second chapter of the day! I'm very busy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Beck's POV:<strong>

I desperately want to visit Tori. I haven't been sleeping well. Nothing has become better for me except me and my daughter has gotten closer. That's the only good thing right now. I've lost my interest in lots of things like food, T.V and work I am late all the time and I never want to go there again because she followed me from work to… I can't even say her name. That stupid person I should've seen that coming. I've thought about visiting her in London but I'm scared she will leave there and won't give anyone her new address. Not even Cat! I may write a letter but not yet. I miss her terribly and so does Ashley. Ashley knows everything why Tori's gone, she knows what I've done in the past, she knows about Cat she knows everything. "Dad?"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Can you at least make an effort to tidy yourself up?"  
>"I'm already making an effort,"<br>"Doing what?"  
>"Trying to forget,"<br>"Dad we spoke about this! We are not going to forget, were going to get her back,"  
>"It's no use the only thing I can do is write a letter,"<br>"Go write a letter then," I got up and picked up a piece of paper and pen and started writing.  
>"I'm going to my room," Ashley said.<p>

**Ashley's POV:**

I grabbed the house phone before I went to my room, it was my turn to try and get my mum back. I opened my phone and searched my mum's number then dialed the numbers onto the house phone, it rang five times before someone picked up. _"What do you want Beck?"_  
>"Mum!" I breathed.<br>_"Oh my gosh Ashley are you okay?"  
><em>"I miss you,"  
><em>"I miss you too baby."<br>_"Then why don't you come home?"  
><em>"I can't,"<em>  
>"Why not?"<br>_"Because of your dad doing things he's not supposed to do,"  
><em>"I know mum he told me everything,"  
><em>"What do you mean?"<em>  
>"He told me why you went and how you ended two got together,"<br>_"Ashley, I'm so sorry,"_  
>"It's okay, dad's really sorry,"<br>_"I figured,"_  
>"He's really upset,"<br>_"It's okay hun,"_  
>"I'm scared,"<br>_"Why?"_  
>"Dad's not doing anything,"<br>_"Why are you sacred of that?"_  
>"He's not eating he's starving himself mum! I don't want him to die!"<br>_"He won't die,"_  
>"He will mum! You haven't seen him his stomach is so small you can practically see his ribs! He doesn't clean himself, he's messed up!"<br>_"I can't do anything about that,"_  
>"You can, by coming home,"<br>_"I can't come home,"  
><em>"Why?"  
><em>"I just can't I'm scared that I will have to go through the same process again; I've been through a lot! "<em>  
>"What about us? How do you think we feel? Dad's hurting mum every day is the same thing wakes up at 4 sits on the couch and stares at the blank T.V screen all day that's his routine. Do you even care?"<br>_"Of course I care!"_  
>"Then show it! We need you,"<br>_"I can't be there, how I would love to be with you I just can't."_  
>"Well I guess you're not the best mother after all,"<br>_"What do you mean?"_  
>"What I mean Tori is that you aren't the mother I thought you were,"<br>"Did you just call me Tori?"  
>"In fact I did<strong> TOORRI<strong>!"  
><em>"Why are you calling me Tori?"<em>  
>"Because you're not my mum!"<br>_"Of course I am I gave birth to you!"  
><em>"To you yes but to me no, if you were my mother and if you loved you would be here right beside me with dad's arm around you,"  
><em>"You don't know how much I love you!"<em>  
>"You're not part of the family anymore,Tori."<br>_"Listen I'm sorry!"  
><em>"Bye," I hung up then burst into tears, stupid parents. Why is life against me and dad? What did we do?

**Tori's POV:  
><strong>Then call ended Damon was on my side staring at me, I burst into tears. She hates me! We bought my new phone but I wanted to keep my old one. "She hates me Damon!"  
>"She doesn't she's just sad, "<br>"She really hates me, she told me Beck's staving himself that he's gonna dye. If he does it's all my fault, and-"  
>"It's okay," I cried even harder.<br>"It won't be,"  
>"It will, I promise you from now on life will only get better."<br>"Thanks Damon,"  
>"No problem,"<p>

**Beck's POV:  
><strong>I heard Ashley screaming so I made my way to her room, _"You're not part of the family anymore! Tori" _I heard Ashley shout. For a moment I thought she was shouting at her friend_. _Then I tried to think she wasn't speaking to a friend she was speaking to Tori! I ran to her door and opened it, _"Bye," _Was the last thing Ashley said before she burst into tears then fell to the ground, " I'm sorry dad I tried,"  
>"I know you did,"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So you like? Tell me if it was sad or not when you reveiw please?<strong>


	14. Saying goodbye

**hope you like it! My THIRD story of the day, you ready here it is...**

* * *

><p><strong>Tori's POV:<br>**That phone call split my heart in two, who was it going to be Beck and Ashley or Damon and Douge. Why did I have to make the decision? Why couldn't someone else choose? "What's wrong?" Damon asked.  
>"Nothing,"<br>"Are you sure?"  
>"Positive."<br>"I'll be back in a second I need to make an important phone call." I smiled and got up, I dialed the number, "Hey Tori,"  
>"What's up?"<br>"I need help."  
>"With what?"<br>"Well Ashley called me and she said that Beck was really sick and I don't know what to do, should I go back or shall I stay here?"  
>"Do what you think is best," Then he hung up. I checked the time 10:00pm so late. I walked back to my room, I thought about it on my way there. I planned on ringing him so that's what I was going to do I was going to ring him and tell him to eat. Yeah, that should work. "Shall we go to bed now?"<br>"Yeah,"  
>"Kay," I fixed the bed and got it ready for sleeping in my stomach was getting bigger I'm now 3 months pregnant. I got in and lied on the bed, "Good night Bec-Damon,"<br>"Tori?"  
>"I didn't mean to,"<br>"I know you didn't,"  
>"What then?"<br>"You miss him don't you?"  
>"No,"<br>"You do Tori,"  
>"I don't,"<br>"I'm not the one for you,"  
>"Yes you are."<br>"I'm not Beck is,"  
>"Don't say that,"<br>"Face it Tori, you are. You can't get him out of your mind, it's not the first time you called me Beck Tori,"  
>"I know that and I said it was an accident,"<br>"Go back to the USA. If it doesn't turn out right I will be here,"  
>"I don't want to go,"<br>"You're meant to go it's your destiny."  
>"If I go promise you'll wait for me if it doesn't turn out right, if it does go find someone for you, who's meant for you, promise me."<br>"I promise,"  
>"Good,"<br>"I'll call Douge and pack my stuff," I got up and dialed his number on the third ring he picked up, "I'm leaving," I said.  
>"That's what I wanted to hear,"<br>"You're the one who tried to put us together."  
>"No I was the one trying to make sure you don't fall in love with him,"<br>"How did that work out?" I laughed.  
>"Not very well,"<br>"How did you plan on doing it?"  
>"When we first met I thought that you and Beck were the perfect couple, when I found out that you broke up with him I was devastated. So I made it loud and clear that Damon has dated many other girls in the past. I thought girls didn't like boys who have dated lots of girls in the past."<br>"Cool plan, didn't work." I laughed  
>"So do want me to wave you goodbye?"<br>"That would be great,"  
>"Meet you there in an hour."<br>"Bye,"  
>"Bye," I ended the phone call. My suite case was already out I started stuffing things into them like clothes, There was a small space left and I slipped in a photo of me Damon and Douge on the party night when I first arrived. I am going to miss them so much. "You'll be fine,"<br>"I hope so,"  
>"You ready to make your way to the airport,"<br>"Yes,"  
>~<strong>1 hour later~<strong>

Damon was on one side of me and Douge on the other. "I am going to miss you guys so much,"  
>"I will too," Damon smiled then gave me a hug.<br>"Yeah and me keep in touch please!"  
>"I will,"<br>"Okay then I will hopefully see you soon,"  
>"Hopefully,"<br>"Well then I'll see you later,"  
>"Yep bye," Damon smiled.<br>"Bye," I smiled holding in the tears. I walked towards the plane and waved. I got on it.

15 minutes later the plane took off. I was seriously going to miss them.

**Damon's POV:  
><strong>I was going to miss her. But it was right to let her go. I love her and I always will. It was right. We both know that. Deep down in her heart we both know that. I watched as she flew away. I was definitely going to miss her.

* * *

><p><strong>it's nearly over! Please reveiw if you don't i am not carrying on!<strong>


	15. Will you take me back?

**The last chapter of the last book! You have to review on this one! Or i am not making another story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tori's POV:<br>~11 hours later~**

I landed in my original home, L.A. The place where I was born where I was born, where I was raised, where I found my true love. My home. I sighed as I walked out of the plane. I didn't realize how much I missed this place. I couldn't wait to see my family, Ashley, mum, dad not really Trina. Most of all my ex Beck. He is the reason I went back here it was because of Damon too. "It's Tori Vega!" Someone shouted. Wow! News travels fast.  
>"Hey guys! Change of plans not Vega, Oliver."<br>"So you're getting re-married?"  
>"Yeah, well I hope so I hope he takes me back," and I also hope he's alive waiting for me. I got my American cellphone out and dialed the number, after 2 rings she picked up, "Tori?"<br>"Who else would it be?"  
>"Don't know,"<br>"So how are you doing?"  
>"Fine, can you pick me up?"<br>"All the way from London?"  
>"No, silly from the L.A airport,"<br>"You're here?"  
>"Yep, I'm here."<br>"For how long?"  
>"Forever I hope,"<br>"You hope?"  
>"Yes I hope if he doesn't take me back I'm going back to London,"<br>"You're planning on taking Beck back?"  
>"Yeah, he's not well Ashley told me he's starving and I don't want him to neither of us do,"<br>"Oh that's sad, well I'll be there in a few!"  
>"Bye! Bring Andre!"<br>"k, I will."  
>"Bye," 15 minutes later they arrived.<br>"Tori!" cat squealed.  
>"Cat how are you?"<br>"I'm good wow how long now?"  
>"4 months,"<br>"That's it?"  
>"Yeah,"<br>"You're tummy,"  
>"It's getting bigger,"<br>"Andre!" I smiled.  
>"Hey Tor,"<br>"Hi,"  
>"So you planning on taking back beck?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"That's one big step you're taking,"<br>"I know but it's the right thing,"  
>"Now who told you that,"<br>"My boyfriend who's now my ex,"  
>"He didn't-"<br>"No he told me to go and get back with Beck,"  
>"Oh, well he's nice,"<br>"Yeah he is,"  
>"So you ready?"<br>"I'm ready," I smiled. We walked out of the airport towards their car we all got in.  
>"Can you guys drop me off?"<br>"Sure," 15 minutes later the stopped outside my house.  
>"Thank- you guys so much! I promise I'll talk to you after I finish with this." I smiled then got out the car and walked toward the door. I knocked twice and waited, "I'm getting it!" Ashley shouted. She opened the door and her mouth dropped open, "Mu-"<br>"Shhh, play along with it tell your dad to close his eyes okay," she nodded.  
>"Dad close your eyes,"<br>"Why?"  
>"I've got a surprise!"<br>"Fine," I walked in and took a double look at him, this wasn't the man I knew and loved a few months ago under his eyes he had black marks his t-shirt was massive for him he looked so fragile and I did all of this. I walked in slowly and sat on the opposite side of him, "Open your eyes and say ahhh," I smiled as I put on a funny voice. "Don't mess around with me Ash!"  
>"I'm not," She giggled, "so are you gonna open your eyes or what?" he opened his eyes,<br>"Tori!" He smiled as he wrapped his arms around me. I sobbed onto his chest. "Oh sorry Tor, I didn't mean too, so are you here to collect something,"  
>"In fact I am."<br>"Oh well then off you go and find whatever you need,"  
>"I think I already found it,"<br>"Oh okay Ashley go pa-" I cut him off with a long kiss.  
>"I missed you so much Beck!"<br>"I missed you too,"  
>"I can tell,"<br>"So are you going to eat something?"  
>"Yeah," I got up and went to the fridge and got him some food. I brought it in and placed it on his lap. "Thanks," he smiled.<br>"No problem," he stared eating all the food I gave him wow he was starving, "I'm sorry,"  
>"For what?"<br>"For doing this to you,"  
>"it's okay,"<p>

"So you're saying I did do this to you?" I smiled. He laughed and nodded. It felt so good to hear that laugh again. I kissed him again. Ashley walked up to me, "Thanks mum."  
>"So did you keep my ring?"<br>"Yeah," he said as he removed a chain from his neck and removed the rings from it, "Here,"  
>"Thanks," I said as I placed it on my fingers.<p>

It will always be the same if we ever part we will always come back together like Damon said its destiny well like he promised me he found someone, and as for my baby it was a boy his name was Douge Damon Oliver. Yes he was named after my friend and ex-boyfriend and yes Beck was fine with that.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya like? Hope you enjoyed the series! Please review if you liked both Ip,Dip,Do and Ip,Dip,You.<strong>

**I would like to give special thanks to:**

** Everyone who reviewed! **

**These are to the people who i don't say thanks to:**

**fuzzyninjaAssassin777**


	16. READ IF YOU WANT TO SAVE VICTORIOUS

**Victorious is coming to an end in 15 more episodes, yes I know extremely sad. ****  
>BUT, there's still hope. <strong>

**Go to StrawberryAngel143's profile and read her story, Let's Save Victorious.**

**It explains that she is starting a petition to save Victorious! We need to save our beloved show! **

**On that story it tells you what to do. If you truly love Victorious, you will go and participate in this.**

**WE HAVE THE POWER TO CHANGE THE FUTURE HERE GUYS! **

**WE CAN DO IT! I know it's a large step, but we can do it if we have a lot of people.**

**Please, put up and author's note just like this one on your victorious stories and tell your readers to go and participate. Tell your friends who are on fanfiction, tell EVERYONE YOU KNOW! **

**WE ARE OUR ONLY HOPE! WE CAN SAVE VICTORIOUS! (:**

**Sophie (The above was taken by CatHeartsU I wasn't bothered to write a whole one cause im so tired)**


End file.
